


There’s A First Time For Everything

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Hellooo. I’m still alive! :)You know I’ve taken a break but have kinda been missing writing so I wanted to post this as a hello :))I’ve a rough time of late, not on here as much as some of you know, and want to thank all the many, many messages of support I’ve had since I’ve been away. God, too long! Especially to my amazing bf, ik you read these, even if you insist you don’t. You’ve been the absolute best:)Anyway, thanks to everyone for all the lovely messages I’ve come back to.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Callum Highway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	There’s A First Time For Everything

The movie theatre was quiet, only a few people filling the seats, hushed conversations scattered around the room. 

Ben sat in the centre at the back of the theatre. The plush chair was super comfortable; it even had an option to recline but he thought he might fall asleep if he did. Ben smiled to himself imagining Callum moaning at him for falling asleep before the film had even started. 

The ads hadn’t started yet, so he sat scrolling through his phone, waiting for Callum to come back with the popcorn and drinks.

“Hey.” Callum whispered. He placed the box of popcorn on the armrests between the two of them and the drinks in the individual holders.

“It hasn’t started yet, you can speak normally.” Ben laughed.

“I know, I just feel the need to be quiet.” He took a sip of his drink.  
“You nervous?”

“A little. I've never seen a horror film on the big screen.” Ben confessed. 

“Still can’t believe it.” Callum chuckled. “Ben Mitchell, ‘hard man’ and criminal, and has never seen a horror movie.”

Ben frowned at Callum smacking him on the arm. 

“Oi. I’m not ‘scared’? Just... wary?”

“Wary?! Same thing, babe.” 

“Is not.” Ben huffed. 

Callum grinned at Ben, scowling at him. 

“Well, you’re in for a treat…” Callum winked, smiling at Ben still looking nervous. “Don’t worry.” He said, taking a hold of Ben’s hand and pressing a kiss to it, “I’ll be here with you the whole time.”

The lights dimmed all the way down slowly and the ads started playing. 

Ben was already digging into the popcorn, grabbing handfuls and shoving them into his mouth. 

Callum looked at him, astonished at how much he could fit in there. 

He just grinned with his mouth full, as Callum shook his head, unable to contain his smile.

“Nervous eating that.” Callum chuckled, nodding to the popcorn. 

Callum swatted Ben’s hand away from the popcorn when he went back in for more. “Slow down or we won’t have any left for the actual film!” 

Ben pouted at Callum with puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t say no to that face. “Fine. One more handful but, after that, wait ’til the film starts.” 

Ben nodded as he chewed on the sweet and salty treats.

When the film started, the room was eerily silent until the opening credits appeared on the screen, spooky music filling their ears.

Ben jumped when he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s just me.” Callum breathed in his ear, muffling his laughter with his other hand. 

“Don’t do that!” Ben whisper-yelled at him but settled into Callum’s arm, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.

Ben held onto Callum’s other hand, already gripping onto to him. 

Callum’s arm didn’t move from around Ben’s for the entirety of the film. 

Callum felt Ben’s hand tighten on his own during particularly suspenseful parts, feeling him relax slightly afterwards, when it was a false alarm. 

Ben would look to Callum every time there was a jump or a scare, making sure he was still there, Callum’s warm smile greeting him each time. 

The end credits started to roll and the lights gradually came back on. 

Callum looked over at Ben, still firmly gripping onto his hand. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Callum asked, leaning in towards him for a kiss. 

“Yeah, it was good. Not that scary, though.”

Callum scoffed, “Not that scary? You’ve never gripped onto me so tight!” 

Callum brought their hands up showing, Ben still squeezing his hand har. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I just wanted to get closer to you.” Ben smiled, staring at Callum’s lips with no subtlety whatsoever.

“You were literally on me the entire time, how much closer could you get?” Callum asked, knowing the answer, realising they were the only ones left in the theatre.

Ben raised his eyebrows suggestively and whispered again, “I can think of a way.”


End file.
